BraveWarrior
by Miss poetry
Summary: This story contains an LGBT relationship. It is connect to other stories so all the plot holes will be explain once the other stories are published.


Once Upon a Time Fan Fiction BraveWarrior

Note to reader: This fan fiction is connect to a previous one that will be posted later on. In this fan fiction Mr. Gold broke the laws of magic and revived Baelfire, he and Belle have twins. Emma is the dark one but she's not evil because Killian and their daughter help her keep the power in check. Robin gave Mulan the leadership of the Merrymen because he wanted to have a more stable life for Regina and their daughter. The Charming are still living happily. All the event after season 4A didn't really happened.

Part I

Many years ago in Scotland…

Princess Merida gallops her horse full speed into the castle. She ignores the looks of disgust that the crowd gives her. Why wouldn't they she's riding so unladylike but who ever invented sidesaddle must have hated women.

She had run away from home three days before the ceremony that would choose her a husband. The four clans would get together and create a sporting game event and the winner would claim her as a wife. Claim her like she was a piece of property.

She often wonder had her father been alive would he had allow this. She was only eight years old when he died. He was so brave, he sacrificed himself so both her and her mother could live; he singled handedly fend it off the three bears that would have mauled them. The royal guards came but it was too late he was dead. All she had of him was her memories and his bow and arrow. She used to shoot with him but those times where gone now, after his death she never shoot another arrow.

She had return to the palace because she heard the queen had died. She loved her mother but like any mother she was stubborn. Deep in her heart Merida knew she would never be queen why couldn't her mother see it too. She was clumsy, awkward, wild and not very pretty or at least she felt that way. She knew the lords would be rattle because of her disappearance but her mother had proven time and again she could control any situation. She had been a widow for many years maybe she could remarried to one of the lords and maybe that would satisfy the kingdoms.

Merida jumps off her horse and runs into the palace her wild red hair covered in leaves. She goes to the one person she can trust her beloved Maudie the woman who help raise her. She rushes into the main hall.

Merida: Where is she?

Maudie: You haven't heard the news my lady. Her majesty was curse by an evil witch. She was turned into a bear… the guards were only trying to protect the kingdom they killed her. I am so sorry my lady. I…

Merida has no words she embraces her Maudie. Who would curse her mother? And why?

Merida in the verge of tears.

Merida: How? When?

Maudie: My lady no one knows how it happened. The palace has been in chaos ever since it happened. The lords left in a haste afraid the curse might affect them. The only one who stayed behind was Lord Macintosh. Once he heard you had run away he swore to protect our people until your return. My lady be careful I do not trust him; I fear he may want to take your throne.

Merida crying inconsolable.

Merida: I don't care about the throne. I want to know what happened to my mother.

In that moment Lord Macintosh enters the room.

Lord Macintosh: Your majesty, I'm so sorry for your lost. There were rumors that you had run away.

Merida: Well I am here now. I want the people responsible for my mother's death caught. I…

Lord Macintosh: Of course my lady. I have send my men to rummage the entire kingdom until the culprits are found. I sense some dark magic is behind all this. But worry not we will avenge your mother's death and bring the culprits to justice. Now if you excuse me my lady I have business to attend.

Merida goes to the main hall where her mother's body is laying. Her heart cannot take the pain that her last words to her mother were unkind and hateful.

Merida: Momma, please wake up. I'll sorry, for my foolish mistake. I'll sorry I couldn't be the daughter you deserve…

Maudie is at Merida's side embracing her. Merida looks up to her.

Merida: Is there nothing we can do to bring her back to life. If magic was the cause of her death couldn't we use magic to bring her back.

Maudie: My darling even if we could magic comes with a price. It's complicated…

Merida: If you know something, please tell me.

Maudie: Merida, magic is not something to be trifle with.

Merida: I know of the willo-the-wisps but they can't bring someone to life. But maybe a sorcerer, or a witch someone who deals with magic. Please tell me what you know.

Maudie: I… I only heard rumors of such an man. Some call him the dark one, some Rumpelstiltskin, others call him Mr. Gold…I'm not even sure what's his name, rumors are that he is the most powerful sorcerer's in all the realms. Some even claim he can raise the dead. But they also claim he a ruthless and evil man. Please my lady I don't want you involve with such a man.

Merida: Please, where can I find him.

Maudie: A town call Storybrooke.

Merida: How do I get there?

Maudie: I…

Merida: Please, help me.

Maudie: I was never good at keeping secrets. I regret telling you about such man but…

She takes a magic bean out of her apron and gives it to Merida.

Merida: What is this?

Maudie: A magical bean that will allow you travel to this Storybrooke. You throw it on the floor and it opens a portal all you have to do is think of where you want to go. My lady please promise me you'll be careful.

She hugs her Maudie.

Lord Macintosh returns to the castle with soldiers and a crowd of people he has a prisoner with him a woman in shackles.

Lord Macintosh: This woman has confessed to cursing the queen. She claims that princess Merida forced her to. I am wrong princess, you ask this witch to curse your mother so you could claim the throne.

Merida takes a look at the woman's face and recognizes the witch that promised to change her fate. She doesn't blame the witch but rather herself, she alone is responsible for her mother's death, her selfishness has killed her mother. She never meant any harm all she wanted was freedom. She vows to make it better to resurrect the queen.

Lord Macintosh: Seize, her. Seize princess Merida, Seize the traitor.

Merida doesn't know what to do she runs and in one swift move mounts her beloved horse and gallops into the night. She must find Mr. Gold, Rumpelstiltskin or whatever the sorcerer's name is. She must travel to this Storybrooke. Once sees she's not being followed she jumps off her horse and throws the magic bean and a portal opens; she jumps through the portal in the hopes of finding a way to fix her mistake. She must find the strength to be brave.

Part II

Merida jumps into the portal leaving her beloved and loyal steed behind she cannot risk taking him. She's terrified of what lies ahead she closes her eyes and think of a happier time when her dad was alive. She knows she has arrive because she falls to the ground.

She slowly opens her eyes and take in her surroundings. It's a forest with thick unknown trees back in her hometown she could identify every tree, flower, bush, any vegetation but all this is unknown to her. She starts looking around but nothing seems familiar. In the distance she hears voices and immediately hides behind a tree. She doesn't know how to handle herself, are these people possible friends or foes. She trembles in fear thinking on what people or wild animals might be lurking about. She puts down the small bag she packed and takes out her father's bow and arrow and a small dagger her Maudie gave to her for protection.

She takes a deep breathe.

Merida: Stop being a coward

She says to herself.

Armed and ready she walks to face the unknown. She must find this Mr. Gold or Rumpelstiltskin as soon as possible. She doesn't walk far; she finds herself in a camp of men only it's empty or so see thinks.

She hears the foot steps of a soldier behind her.

Solider: What is you business here?

Merida is terrified she can hear others joining the solider.

Merida: I…

Another man comes to her and introduces himself.

Will: Name is Will, what brings you to Storybrooke.

Merida hearing the name Storybrooke is relief to know that she is in the right place.

This Will guy seems friendly enough.

Will to the soldiers

Will: Give it up mate that's not a way to treat a scare young lady. She means no harm.

Soldier: I am not you mate and that's my decision, Robin left me in charge.

The soldier moves to face Merida she is frightened as to what this solider might do to her. The soldier removes his helmet and Merida is surprised to see he is not a man but a beautiful woman with long black hair.

Will moves closer and puts his arm around Merida.

Will: Mulan is not as scary as she looks.

Mulan: What is your business here?

Merida contemplates whether she can trust this warrior woman.

Merida: I…

Will: Mulan, you're scaring her. It's none of our business. We should take her into to town and have David question her.

Mulan: Perhaps you're right Will.

The Merry Men take Merida into town. She doesn't know whether to trust them or not but she is outnumbered and Will seems like a nice guy.

They walk through the forest until they reach a bridge that leads to a small town. The entire walk has been silent except for Will trying to make conversation. They finally reach their destination the sheriff station.

Mulan takes the lead and greets David the sheriff.

Mulan: We found this young lady lurking about in the forest. By the looks of it she seems to have come from another realm. She hasn't told anything.

Will: Mate, I have a feeling that Mulan here has scare the living lights out of the poor girl.

Mulan and the Merry Men leave Merida at the sheriff station.

David: Welcome to Storybrooke, we mean you no harm it's just we don't get lots of visitors and people get tense when we do. Our little town tends to attract trouble.

Merida has made up her mind to at least give David her name and ask about Mr. Gold it seems more appropriate than asking about Rumpelstiltskin or the dark one. She doesn't want sound silly taking about portals and magic beans so decides not to tell him how she got here.

Merida: My name is Merida… I am looking for Mr. Gold. I was told he resides here in Storybrooke.

David: Mr. Gold? That's a man that very few people come looking for. I must ask what is your business with him.

Merida: That is between Mr. Gold and me.

David: You seem like a nice, bright young lady, you want some advice stay away from Mr. Gold. Most people that deal with Mr. Gold are up to no good. He tends to create chaos in our town. I will take you there but know that if you mean any harm to our town we will stop you at all cost.

David's words strike Merida all the way to her core. But she cannot back down now; she must save her mother and her kingdom. Merida shakes the fear away and follows David to Mr. Gold's.

Part III

David leads Merida to Mr. Gold Pawnbroker shop only to discover a sign on the door.

No deals today, come back tomorrow.

David was worried to find the shop close. Although Mr. Gold has changed a little he fears one day he would physical hurt Belle. He doesn't understand why Belle married him. Belle is a fiery princess but Mr. Gold's temper is like a sleeping dragon once awaken there was no stoping it. Being the sheriff makes David feels responsible to look out for Belle. He takes Merida back to station and leaves her with the new deputy, Robin Hood.

David decides to go to Mr. Gold's house, as he leaves the station he receives a call about a disturbance at Mr. Gold's house. He rushes to Mr. Gold's house afraid of what he might find, only yesterday Mr. Gold had created a scandal at school after his beloved son Baelfire fell. He was being tease by children who dared him to jump the fence. Luckily Mary Margret and Belle had stopped Mr. Gold from terrorizing the students.

As soon as David reached Mr. Gold's house he knows there was trouble. He hears someone breaking stuff. And yelling along with babies crying. David breaks down the door concern about Belle and the children.

David walks in to find almost everything broken and Belle is no where in sight.

He is greeted by one annoyed Mr. Gold.

Mr. Gold: What are you doing in my house Mr. Nolan.

David: For one I got a call about a disturbance. I am making sure you haven't killed Belle and the children.

Mr. Gold: How dare you? I would never hurt my family. Nothing wrong just a misunderstanding.

With a swift move of his hand everything is fixed all the furniture returns to place and the broken vases, center table are fixed.

David ignored Mr. Gold and walks into the babies' nursery. He finds Belle cooing her little girl while her son quietly lays on the crib. She looks up at David. He can tell she's been crying.

Belle: Everything is fine. Rumple tends to be a little…

David: We are not in the Enchanted Forest and it has take all my restrain not to kill him after what he did to Emma. Look I know you love him but if he continues to cross the line there would be no lawyer that will save him from prison. I have a young lady at the station looking for him that why I came then I got the call about a disturbance. God knows what he's done to terrorize the poor girl. Belle, please be careful… That temper of him worries me one day he might…

Belle: David, I know he has a temper but he would never hurt me or the children. What girl?

A more calm but serious Mr. Gold enters the nursery.

Mr. Gold: As you can see my wife and children are fine. I would never hurt them.

David: That's not the only reason I came…

Mr. Gold: If you come to ask for a favor the answer is no.

David: Actually it's not a favor, you have a visitor a young lady name Merida, she's at the sheriff station, Mulan and the Merry Men found her in the forest she came into town asking about you. What did you do to terrorize her?

Mr. Gold: Look Mr. Nolan, I have no idea who this Merida is. I been trying to make amends because I want my marriage with Belle to last. I know in the past I've made mistakes but why do you assume I did something to the lady. Perhaps she seeks my expert talents with magic. She wouldn't be the first to seek my expertise. What can I say I am a man with many magical talents. But I am not interested in what this Merida has to say. Now if you'll excuse me I need to find my son Bae he seems to have a talent for mischief.

David: Gold you better fix this I want no more trouble.

Mr. Gold: Or what? You'll put me in jail. Look you couldn't hold me prisoner when I was the dark one what makes you think you can do it now. I am more powerful than I was back them. Now run along.

Belle: David, I'll go with you. The nanny should be here any minute she can look after my babies.

Mr. Gold: You'll do no such thing. I don't want you involve with strangers.

Belle: Well lucky for me you don't control me.

Belle puts little Autumn down in her crib and leaves. She is stopped by Mr. Gold.

Mr. Gold: Belle, please I'm sorry. But perhaps you're right I shall see what this young lady wants. But I must find Bae first.

The doorbell rings, Mr. Gold leaves the nursery to answer it. The nanny has arrived followed by Baelfire. Mr. Gold scold Bae and give the nanny instructions.

David, Belle and Mr. Gold go to the sheriff station to find out what is it that Merida wants.

Part IV

When David, Belle, and Mr. Gold arrive at the sheriff they find Robin deep in conversation with Merida.

David: Well now that you seen the girl. Do you remember what you did to her.

Mr. Gold: Look Mr. Nolan I have never seen this lady in my life and trust me I might me over 200 years but I have a good memory. I'll prove it.

Mr. Gold walks up to Merida.

Mr. Gold: I heard you have been asking about me.

Merida: Are you Mr. Gold?

Mr. Gold: Yes, what business brings you to me.

Merida seems unsure whether she should talk to him with all these people.

Merida: Can we talk alone… I…

David: I don't think that's wise given Mr. Gold's reputation.

Mr. Gold: You heard the girl Mr. Nolan go take a walk and take your deputy.

David: You're not serious, you don't expect me to leave you alone and terrorize the young girl.

Mr. Gold laughs mockingly.

Mr. Gold: Belle will stay, I have no secrets from my wife.

David knows that there no use discussing it but also knows that Belle would never let Mr. Gold hurt anyone.

David and Robin leave the station leaving Merida alone with Mr. Gold and Belle.

Mr. Gold: Speak dearie what brings you to me.

Merida doesn't even know where to begin her tale of woe.

Merida begins nervously.

Merida: I was told you… wield powerful magic…

Belle knows Mr. Gold can be intimidating she attempted to put Merida at ease.

Mr. Gold seems rather irritated at the babbling young lady.

Mr. Gold: If you're looking to make deals, I don't deal in dark magic anymore. I am no longer the dark one. I have a family now my dark days are over for me.

Merida: Please, I was told you could do the impossible…that you are one of the most powerful sorcerer in all the realms.

Mr. Gold: What is it that you seek?

Merida proceed to tell Mr. Gold the reason that brought her to Storybrooke. Mr. Gold and Belle listen attentively to her story. Although, Mr. Gold tends to be cold he seems moved by Merida's sorrow.

Mr. Gold: I'm so sorry there is nothing I can do to help you. The power you speak of is to dangerous to use. I can not jeopardized the realms by using it. Bringing back the dead goes against the laws of magic. I'm sorry you have wasted your time.

Merida is devastated to hear Mr. Gold crush her final grain of hope. She cannot help but let the tears fall. She runs out of sheriff before Mr. Gold or Belle have a chance to react.

Belle: Rumple, is there nothing we can do for her.

Mr. Gold: Possibly give her a place to stay for the night and find her a portal for her to return back to her realm.

Belle: Is there nothing else you can do for her.

Mr. Gold: I am afraid not. But first we need to find her.

They are about to leave the station when David and Robin come in. Belle explains what happened. Mulan and the Merry Men form a search party to tried to find Merida.

Merida runs into the only place that can bring her comfort the forest. When she was a little girl she would run into the forest and shoot arrows with her father but all that is gone. All that was left was anger; she was angry at herself for being so stupid and believing she could make things better. She was no hero or queen she was a nobody. She decides to let Lord Macintosh claim her throne. It's not like the people even wanted her as their queen in their eyes she was a menace, a miscreant not fit to be their queen. But what hurt the most was the guilt. She alone had killed her mother; she had trusted the witch to change her fate without thinking of the consequences. She had journey to this strange town called Storybrooke to amend her errors but the trip was useless Mr. Gold couldn't help her. She was angry at her father he should have left the bears kill her at least her mother would still be alive. She continues walking until she reaches the end of a cliff.

With tears in her eyes she admits out loud to herself.

Merida: I have nothing to live for…

She is about to jump off the cliff and just when she thinks her end is near a hand pulls her up. It is Mulan.

Mulan: Foolish girl nothing is that serious to give up your life for.

Mulan has never been one for cuddles or sweet words but something about Merida touches her heart. She has never felt the need to protect someone not since Aurora. But seeing this young girl so vulnerable, so broken she feels a connection to her; she embraces Merida to comfort her. Merida simply cries over the devastating loss she has suffer. She hasn't only lost her mother but also all hope of ever seeing her. There is no greater lost than losing hope. Merida allows herself to be taken back into town by Mulan. She feel empty like the world had lost all its light and all there is, is perpetual darkness. Mulan takes her to the one place she knows she'll be safe to Dr. Hopper after all he is Jimmy Cricket if anyone can help, he's the one.

Part V

Merida had been in Storybrooke for three days, she barely ate or slept her sadness was very evident she has lost it all. She was staying with the Gold's, Mr. Gold wasn't to thrill about it but if anyone could cheer her up it was Belle. Mulan, held interested in the girl but kept her interested a secret she asked about her indirectly. Mulan wasn't shy but having her heart broken had make her cautious. Aurora was happily married to Phillip and they were raising their baby. She had fought along side Phillip to save Aurora. Once they accomplish their mission tragedy strikes again, Phillip's soul was sucked by an evil wraith. In her journey to save Philip's soul from the wraith she fell in love with Aurora. But she was strong and knew that eventually love would knock her door again, whether with a woman or a man. She didn't believe in social prejudice of gender; she believe love was the most special union between two people. She felt a connection to Merida but with all that the poor girl had gone through, Mulan still had not had the chance to have a real conversation with her. Maybe they could be friends that would be start. That day Mulan got her opportunity to talk to Merida.

It was midday, Mulan was tired of camping and wanted real food so she decided to head to Granny's for a nice warm meal. She needed a break, Will was probably with Anastasia and the rest of the Merry Men were either with their families or busy. She walks into Granny's to find it fully packed no tables. She is spotted by Belle who is having lunch with Merida.

Belle: Mulan, you are welcome to join our table.

Mulan smiles.

Mulan: Thanks, I guess it's rush hour at Granny's. Where did you leave Mr. Gold and your children.

Belle: Well Rumple is at the shop and well a mother needs a break too, the children are with the nanny. I was giving Merida the grand tour of Storybrooke.

Merida is quiet but at least she was out of the house and seems calmer.

Merida: I… I never got a chance to thank you for… You know stoping me from…

Mulan: It was nothing, sometimes in our darkness moments we need a helping hand. It happens even to the best. Right Belle.

Belle laughs thinking of everything she went thought so she could find some happiness with Mr. Gold.

Belle: Don't we, I like to believe that I was that helping hand to my Rumple.

Merida: Rumple? Rumpelstiltskin? So that's his name. The person that told me wasn't even sure if his name.

Belle: In Storybrooke he goes by Mr. Gold but to me he's Rumple.

Mulan: Well Mr. Gold or Rumpelstiltskin he still terrorized Storybrooke and the Enchanted Forest until Belle here manage to tame him a bit.

Belle scolds Mulan.

Belle: Mulan, Rumple has always been good it's just he let the dark power control him.

Merida: I heard stories of Rumpelstiltskin being a terrible man? So are the stories true.

Belle seems rather embarrassed about Merida's question about Rumpelstiltskin's past.

Belle: Unfortunately, most of them are… He was under the a powerful curse. But enough about Rumple. Have you decided on whether you are staying in Storybrooke or we can find a way portal back to your kingdom.

Merida: I don't know, you have all been so welcoming here and there is nothing left back home.

Mulan smiles,

Mulan: Well as long as your kingdom is protected by a leader. So who took the throne after your mother's death?

Merida: I'm not sure, probably Lord Macintosh. I am an only child so…

Mulan: So you're next in line to rule.

Merida: Trust me I am no princess material. It's no secret my people don't like me as their ruler. I am not brave enough to lead anyone.

Belle: Well if I learn something about bravery is that all you can do is try to prove them wrong.

The Gold's nanny approaches the table with Belle's children. She has a worried looked on her face.

Belle rushes to her side.

Belle: What's wrong?

Maudie: Mrs. Gold, it's your stepson Baelfire. He's run away… I went into his room to call him for lunch… The window was open and his backpack is gone…

S

The nanny is on the verge of tears thinking on Mr. Gold's reaction.

Belle: I taken you haven't told Rumple.

Nanny: No my lady I figure it would be best if you find him. I…

Belle to Mulan.

Belle: Mulan, can you please keep Merida company. I must find Bae before Rumple realizes he's missing.

Mulan: I could rally the Merry Men and we can help you look, Merida can join us.

Belle: That's okay, I have a feeling I know where he is and having all the Merry Men waking around town. Besides Rumple has an uncanny ability to know when there trouble.

Belle leaves with the nanny to search for Baelfire. Mulan finally gets her chance to be with Merida one on one.

Part VI

After lunch at Granny's, Mulan decides to take Merida on a tour of Storybrooke. Mulan explains to Merida about the curse and the true identity of the citizens of Storybrooke. They are waking around town when they see the Mother Superior.

Mother Superior: Mulan, haven't seen you in a long time and you must be Merida.

Merida seems curious to finally meet a real fairy and it crosses her mind that maybe the Blue fairy can resurrect her mother.

Merida: Is it true that you are the blue fairy.

Mother Superior: I was known by that name in the Enchanted Forest. But I cannot bring your mother from the dead.

Merida: How did you know…

Mother Superior: Let's just say we fairies can hear people's greatest wishes. Mulan, can you give me a moment alone with Merida.

Mulan leaves the Mother Superior and Merida alone. She begins to talk to Tinkerbell who is nearby.

Mother Superior: I asked Mulan to give us a moment of privacy because I know you want to talk to me. I can't give you what you want.

Merida in the verge of tears.

Merida: Mr. Gold can, maybe you can help me convince him. I killed my mother… I didn't mean to. I only wanted freedom. I ran away from the ceremony that would chose me a husband. While I was in the forest I discover a willo-the-wisp that lead me to a woman who promise to change my fate. She didn't tell me it came at a price. My mother was turn into a bear… The royal guards killed…

Mother Superior: Willo-the-wisp? That's not possible they are extinct. A man name Zoso killed them all. Along with many of the fairies. Merida, you must have been tricked we fairies have searched all the realms for will-the-wisp and found none. The willo-the-wisp were creature of grace so fragile but couldn't be controlled, their only magic was to lead you to your destiny. If any willo-the-wisp was still alive they would have never lead you to a witch that would harm you. Someone tricked you.

Merida: But who would do that?

Mother Superior: That is the question you need to ask yourself. If removed from the throne who would take your place?

Merida: There is no more heirs, I guess the kingdoms would come to an agreement. I really don't know.

Mother Superior: Who is in charge now that your gone.

Merida: I don't know… When I left Lord Macintosh stayed to protect the people.

Mother Superior: I cannot help you revive your mother but with Mr. Gold's help we can find out the truth.

The Mother Superior leaves to ask Mr. Gold helps. Merida finally comes to grip with the reality that her mother is truly dead. She feels less guilty at least now she knows it was all a trick the question in her mind is who would do that.

She continues her tour of Storybrooke with Mulan. She feels a connection with Mulan; Mulan is so brave and fearless everything she wished she could be. They are in the forest where the Merry Men found Merida.

Mulan points to Merida's bow and arrow.

Mulan: So I see you shoot? We could use another woman with the Merry Men if you decide to stay.

Merida: I used to … not anymore… It belonged to my father.

Mulan: Maybe you should shoot again, that's a talent not easily forgotten.

Something about Mulan's words give her courage. And just like that she uses her bow and arrow. In her first try she hits the bullseye.

She runs into Mulan's arms and they embrace each other. Mulan takes her into her arms and kisses her. Merida is confused by the kiss but doesn't reject her she responds to the kiss. There is a moment of silence between the two of them. Merida doesn't know what to say. Mulan on the other hand knows that there is hope for her to win Merida's heart. She is the one that breaks the silence.

Mulan attempts to apologize.

Mulan: I… I hope I didn't misread the moment. I…

Merida: No, it's not that it's just I have a lot on my mind.

Mulan shakes Merida's hand.

Mulan: Friends them.

Merida: Friends.

Their moment is ruin by Will rushing into the forest.

Will: Merida, the Mother Superior has been looking all over town for you. She knows what happened. She is at Mr. Gold's Pawnbroker shop.

Merida, Mulan, and Will head over to Mr. Gold Pawnbroker shop. The Mother Superior is there with one annoyed Mr. Gold. Belle had scold him for secretly hoarding magic beans.

Mother Superior: We know what happened, Lord Macintosh's kingdom is completely bankrupt he is attempting to use your kingdom to save his. If you don't leave now your people will be force into slavey and all their resources will belong to Lord Macintosh.

Merida: How? I can't. I…am not fit to be queen…

Mother Superior: You have to find the courage. Mr. Gold can see the future if you take the throne you will succeed. Your kingdom doesn't need the perfect princess they need a brave leader; they need a warrior.

Merida: But how do I go back?

Mr. Gold annoying rolls his eyes.

Mother Superior: A magic bean. Now run time is of the essence.

She gives Merida a magic bean. Merida and Mulan leave the shop in a haste. Mulan fears this is their goodbye. But she is surprised by Merida's offer.

Merida: I know this is a lot to ask from someone I just met but if your interested this bean can transport more than one.

Mulan: May I suggest we take the Merry Men a princess needs protection.

Mulan gathers the Merry Men and informs them her decision of to leave. She offers them an opportunity to come with her to a new land where their talents might be of more use. The Merry Men and their families agree to leave, well except for Will and Anastasia their home is Storybrooke.

Merida throws the magic bean to the ground a portal opens and hand in hand Mulan and her jump through it followed by the Merry Men and their families.

Once in Scotland riding side by side Mulan and Merida are ready to take back the kingdom. The Merry Men follow behind them ready to start their new lives. Merida has finally found the courage to face her fears and in the process has found her soulmate.


End file.
